


Understanding is Misunderstanding

by Aondeug



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Soifon spent a century training and gaining acclaim. She had one hundred years to prepare for an encounter with her old master. Surely that would be enough time to surpass Shihouin Yoruichi? A poem retelling of the conclusion to Soifon and Yoruichi's clash in the Soul Society.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Understanding is Misunderstanding

You had it all  
Figured out, right down  
To the last detail.  
You had two titles  
When she had one.  
You had a thousand men  
When she had a hundred.  
You had a technique  
Not even you had named.

You had it all  
Till she stepped forward  
And gave that skill   
A name and a form.  
That skill that you  
Had found all alone  
To drag her in,   
To force her down  
To demand the answer  
After all this time.

And she gave it a name.

A name it always had  
And a form she knew  
Before you even dreamed  
Of the idea of this art.

You had it all  
Figured out  
Until you didn’t  
And you were  
100 years back  
Asking an empty room  
“Why didn’t you take me with you?”


End file.
